Broken Mirrors
by Sunset Misery
Summary: What if Bree Tanner had survived the Volturi's attack due to an unforseen special 'talent' of her own? Bree may join the Cullens, but she's still just a newborn with a lot to learn about the vampire world. This is Bree's not-so short story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we get started, I should probably mention that I'm not a _massive _fan of Twilight. I read the books when I was 12 and I've seen the movies, but I'm not what you'd call _dedicated _to the franchise. Because of this, I may get a few facts wrong throughout the story, so I will apologize for that now.

I know I'm not the first person to write a story about Bree surviving her little stand-off with the Volturi, but still I'd love for you to give this a try. I will be using a lot of information from the little novella 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' so it might help you if you've read that already.

I'm not going to lie, Jasper is my favourite character, but I don't intend on making an obvious pairing between Bree and Jasper, although... I may consider it for the future. This is just a preface, a taster of what you can expect if I get some good feedback and decide to keep the story going. I'd love to hear about what you think about this via reviews and I'll try to make this read an overall pleasurable experience for you all. Well, that's enough said. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors**_

_PREFACE_

Diego was dead.

Riley had been murdered…

…And so had _she._

There was nothing left for me in this life any more. I clenched my fists as the dark cloaks approached me, closed my eyes submissively and waited for the darkness. In a way, I almost welcomed it. It was strange, but I couldn't help but feel relieved at the peace that would soon overwhelm me. Maybe I'd even see Diego. That thought made an unconscious smile tug at my lips.

The big vampire with black hair was approaching me; Jane had called him 'Felix.' I knew what was going to happen to me the moment that the dark cloaks had entered the clearing, but I still felt entirely human as I waited for the end. My dead heart leapt into my throat as I swallowed venom convulsively. This wouldn't be a pleasant experience, but hey, it would be fast after all…

_But you didn't do anything!_

I had to bite back a growl to myself. I had my chance to run but I didn't. I decided to kid myself into believing that Riley was telling the truth about Diego. That he was alive and kicking and leading the fight. But Riley was a liar and I was _stupid. _

_What are you expecting to happen in death? You think vampires go to that bright light in the sky?_

I'd never been particularly religious, but the voice in my head apparently had other ideas. I had to give it points there, what _was _I expecting? The best I could hope for was a peaceful darkness for the rest of days. Anything else would be torture and I knew it.

But it didn't matter. I was going to die, I couldn't change that.

_Survive._

The voice was so quiet, if it hadn't been in my own head I would have gone as far as saying it was beyond human hearing. The meaning was all the same. The ultimate instinct to survive in a vampire was strong and I had to fight the growl that was attempting to rip out of my throat. But what was I supposed to do? These vampires were beyond anything I'd ever seen and none of the yellow-eyes were going to do anything about it. I didn't blame them, these… _Volturi _didn't seem like creatures to be messed with.

Still, the fear had been set inside me and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of remorse. I'd been in this new life of mine for less than a year and I was already going to lose it. I'd been close to death before, in fact _closer _to death than any human could ever imagine. The pain of venom coursing through your veins is something you never forget.

Why should I give up?

And what about Fred?

Yes. Fred. I hadn't forgotten about him. He'd offered me a chance to catch up to him and I had allowed him to believe that I would. He'd easily get along fine on his own, but it wasn't just about that. He hadn't just offered me to be by his side, he'd offered me _invisibility. _His gift was truly something incredible and if I had just run away with him right then and there, chances were even these _Volturi _couldn't keep us in check.

What if I fought now? What if I got away? What if Fred was still in the area? What would I give to be invisible _now? _

That was a nice thought and it was the last one that came to mind as I felt Felix's presence overwhelm me.

An empty clearing.

If I had never have been here… if the Volturi had never seen me in the first place.

And suddenly, my mind relaxed.

Just like that, the oncoming footsteps of the vampire that was supposedly my executioner abruptly halted. I should have felt something, _anything, _but for some reason my mind was held in a state of relaxation. All I could do was imagine that empty clearing. Just the yellow-eyes and no one else.

And suddenly, Jane began to talk again, "Come Felix," her voice sounded oddly strained, as if she felt as though she were missing something, but couldn't remember. She carried on, "I'd like to go home." And just like that, Felix's presence lessened as he turned away from me and moved back to Jane, and as one, I felt them leave.

My mind remained calm for some minutes until I was positive that Jane and the other members of the Volturi were gone for sure. As soon as their footsteps had cleared, the strange almost dream-like stance I had been locked into diffused and I sank to my knees. I knew vampires couldn't sleep, but for some reason I felt _exhausted. _I panted heavily for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had happened, but I knew I wasn't going to have enough time to do that. It was almost painful to feel so many eyes on me all at once and as I looked about myself, my fears were confirmed. All of the yellow-eyes were staring right at me, even the little human. My throat didn't even burn for her scent at that moment, I was too confused to do anything but stare.

What the Hell had happened and why was I still alive?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews, it is because of you that I am going to continue this story! :)

Sorry about the short chapter, this again just a wee taster of what to expect in the long run. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer, I promise.

Finally, because this story is starting off at the end of Eclipse, expect a few things to change from how you read/saw them.

_Disclaimer:_ **I do NOT own Twilight**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 _

Although everyone had their eyes on me, for some reason the only reaction I was interested in was the one of the young blond. He wore his battle scars as a warning and as I met his gaze I knew there was nothing in there for me. His eyes were dark, wary even, but I could see his anger. He was crouched on instinct, ready for some form of attack. Obviously, this sudden change in events had caused him to believe that I was some sort of threat. I had no idea how to diffuse the situation, so I simply stared, mouth slightly agape.

_How had I done that?_

It was a simple question, and I knew that every set of eyes held the same one. They all wanted to know, but the truth was I couldn't _answer. _I'd somehow eluded the most powerful vampires I had ever met into believing that I hadn't existed. I'd imagined my invisibility and I had been rewarded with my life.

Then Riley's words came reeling back to me.

_There are some vampires who have gifts beyond the usual super strength and super senses_

Well of course I knew that. Fred had been a prime example. I just hadn't for a million years even suspected that I _ever _had a gift. I tried to consider the fact that maybe I hadn't done it. Maybe one of the other yellow-eyes had a 'talent' that Riley hadn't mentioned.

One glance around the shocked glares that were boring into me told me all I needed to know. It had been me. _I had a talent._

The older blond, Carlisle, was the first to speak.

"What did you do?" There was no aggression in his tone, but I could sense his urgency. Perhaps he suspected the Volturi to come back. That made me wary. I hadn't even been conscious of what I was doing, there was no way I could try and protect myself if the Volturi figured out their mistake. I opened my mouth to talk, but the mind-reader spoke for me, "She's confused."

I felt like nodding along, but now that the shock was wearing off I found I was unable to look him directly in the eye. Not when he held that _human _so close. Her scent was beginning to make me burn again. I had to clench my fists in an attempt to remain calm.

"This is bad." Jasper spoke up. He'd straightened up as if whatever wariness he had of my motives had been diminished. Now he just looked tired.

I could have honestly agreed with that also.

"We need to know what she did." Jasper spoke again, not even having the decency to look at me. That made another surge of frustration shoot through me. It was as if I didn't exist to him half the time.

Carlisle was the opposite to Jasper. He looked directly into my eyes, nothing but sincerity and kindness directed towards me. I didn't know how to react to that at all. I simply stood where I was, frozen.

"Are you aware of what you did?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head ever so slightly, "I-I-um." I was speechless, that was what I was. But I didn't want to show my weakness to these yellow-eyes. I knew Riley had lied about their motives, but I was nowhere close to trusting them. I may have been young, _really _young, and I may have been nothing but a newborn in their eyes, but I wasn't stupid either. I could tell them what happened, and I would. This wasn't the time or place to be a coward.

"I sort of froze." I shrugged, as if it was simple, "I pictured a scene where I wasn't here and they seemed to see it too."

All of the yellow eyes exchanged nervous glances. The human was pressed further against the mind-reader in a comforting gesture. I didn't understand what the big deal was; after all, it wasn't like the yellow eyes were unfamiliar with special talents.

"You have to understand," the mind reader spoke to me directly, "You manipulated their memory, not just their perception."

"It's an extraordinary gift." Carlisle finished off, his eyes almost radiant with a new-found sense of curiosity. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He suddenly seemed like a mad scientist intent on cutting me up to see how I functioned.

"But how long will it last?" Jasper queried, still very much wary of the situation at hand, "We can't assume what she did was permanent."

Again with the _she _this and _she _that. I wasn't in another continent, I was right here right now and I damn well wanted to be acknowledged.

I saw a smile tug at the corners of the mind-reader's lips, "She doesn't like that," The mind reader looked to Jasper humorously, "Call her Bree."

I could see the flash that passed through Jasper's eyes. It seemed dangerous, but no one else seemed to notice, except maybe the smallest vampire with short black hair. She skipped towards Jasper's side and locked her hand with his. He acknowledged this with a small squeeze and suddenly the tension in his gaze shifted. I couldn't help but notice the sweet wink that the little vampire shot in my direction. She then looked up to Carlisle, "The Volturi won't be coming back, not for this matter anyway." She looked towards me, and I didn't know why, but under her gaze I almost felt… _accepted, _but that was a stupid assumption, wasn't it? She grinned towards me nonetheless, "Her effect is either long term, or perhaps the Volturi have-"

"They wouldn't." That came from the young blond entwined around the big burly vampire I'd seen charging my previous coven earlier. Her face was hard and so was her tone. I didn't like it, but I couldn't help but agree. Whatever I'd done… it couldn't possibly serve a long term effect, could it? What did I know anyway?

The small vampire shrugged and leaned in against Jasper who smiled ever so slightly in response, "It doesn't matter. They aren't coming back." I couldn't help but cock my head slightly to the certainty in her voice. How could she possibly know for sure that the Volturi wouldn't return? However, I found myself with little time to think of the matter as in that moment Esme, Carlisle's mate, who had previously been silent until then, took a step away from the group to approach me. I had to force myself to remain standing. Between the constant staring, obvious tension and that damn human's _scent, _it was hard not to run away, but I had to try if I wanted to survive this strange little coven.

She bent down ever so slightly to get a good look at me, "If the Volturi aren't going to return, then we can't just leave you out here." Esme's smile was so sincere it was hard not to smile along with her. Maybe I would have were it not for the other factors making me constantly tense.

"You're right." Carlisle agreed, "I believe our little agreement can now move forward." He looked towards me also, "What do you think?"

Oh yes, that was right. Carlisle had promised me asylum, right about the same time I had been on the floor more or less convulsing in pain by the scent of that human caught in the wind. Still, the brunette did nothing more than stare at me, utterly perplexed. She showed no fear, but then again, she _was _surrounded by vampires, one of which almost seemed to have some kind of romantic relationship with her. I shuddered to think. Still, I weighed up my choices. I could chance running now, meet up with Fred and go incognito with him for as long as it took, or I could give this a try. I didn't know the time, but I doubted Fred was going to wait forever. I glanced towards the mind reader who had seemed the warmest to me and my situation since the beginning. I knew he'd seen my thoughts and he gave me a very stern nod of the head. I assumed it meant that I was still free to choose either. There was so much I hadn't been told from Riley and I would never find out on my own, even with Fred. Chances were he'd already gone on without me. I could learn everything from this coven, perhaps even the reason why their eyes were truly yellow. I assumed what Riley had told us was another lie. I looked over all of the yellow eyes once more. Carlisle and Esme seemed nothing but accepting, Jasper still held some resentment, but I believed with that little sprite in his arms, he was softening up to the idea. The mind reader had seemed to be on my side since the beginning, so I was only really worried about the brute and the blond and of course… the _human._

I directed my gaze to her warily, almost losing it as the wind changed in direction and began to waft her scent towards me. I closed my eyes briefly, wanting ever so much for the burn to go away. "What about her?" I asked thickly.

"Your restraint seems good, especially for one so young," Carlisle noted, "I believe you're open to learn."

I nodded shakily, holding my breath. Any way to get that scent to leave me alone I would duly take. At that moment, the little vampire took in a sharp breath and everyone looked to her expectantly as her once clouded eyes were suddenly washed away with a small grin, she nodded towards me with a glint in her eyes, "She's going to accept."

My eyes widened ever so slightly and in that moment I realised what this vampire's gift was. She could see the future. She could see _my _future. I accepted? Suddenly I realised that I had actually been coming to that exact decision on my own. I just hadn't been paying enough attention to my own thoughts. I wanted to learn what a real vampire could do, I wanted to be taught _everything _about what I was and more importantly than anything… I wanted protection and it seemed that these vampires could offer that over all else. Finally, after what felt like forever, I nodded along with the little vampire's assumption. "Yes," I said, drawing an unneeded breath, "I want to."


End file.
